Christian Troy
by CadaverBlue
Summary: CHAPTER 4 ADDED! Post Season 2 Finale fan fic. Sean finds out Christian was maimed by the Carver. How will Sean react? Will they stop the Carver before he or she claims other victims in the name of beauty? R&R and I will love you forever!
1. Christian Troy

**Title: Christian Troy**

**Author: CadaverBlue**

**Summary: Post season 2 finale, _Ava Moore_. Sean finds out Christian was maimed by the Carver. How will he react?**

**Rating: PG-13 for language**

**A/N: I know there will be many Post-Finale fics, but I thought I would give it a shot. R&R!**

**---------------------------------**

****

Sean woke up in a fright, the reminders of the dream fresh in his mind. The sunlight from the morning shone in through the windows in his room. His gun still resting on his chest, its cool metal piercing his skin. Sean knew that the carver had not appeared that night but he still felt a presence in his house. Gripping the gun he sat up. The Carver had surprised him once and this time he was going to surprise the Carver. Stepping into the hallway he looked around, his house was so empty. Since he and Julia separated, the house had become devoid of so many things. Last night was so wonderful, the family all together again. But then they left and he was alone again. He sighed. He turned the corner and bumped into someone turning the corner.

"Sean?"

"JULIA!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sean yelled.

Julia reached for Sean's shoulder and gripped it.

"Christian, uh...last night he was uh."

"What is it Julia? What's wrong with Christian?"

"The Carver."

"Holy shit." Sean collapsed on his kitchen floor, Julia unable to stop him from falling.

Sean caressed his scar all the way to the hospital. He had been so prepared and yet he could do nothing to stop his friend, his best friend from getting hurt. The halls of the hospital closed in around him as he walked through the cold, dimly lit halls. He saw Matt and Annie sitting on a bench near the reception desk and slowly he walked over to them.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah we're fine," Matt said, putting an arm around Annie.

Julia walked over to Sean and pointed to a dark room across the hall.

"You should go see him."

Sean nodded and walked towards the room. His fears sat lodged in his throat, unable to swallow. He was afraid of how he would react, he was afraid of how Christian would react. He had seen victims for weeks now but never expected to see his best friend a victim, let alone himself. He walked into the hospital room; the only light was from the outside hall. He saw Christian lying on the bed, bandages covering his face. Christian shifted on the bed when Sean approached.

"Hey partner," Christian said, wincing.

"Oh god Christian, I'm so sorry."

Christian stared at Sean; he knew that in some way it was Sean's fault. Sean did do the surgeries against the wishes of the maniac who did this and yet he continued to do them. The Carver knew that by doing this to him, he was affecting Sean. He didn't know what to say.

"So how do I look?"

Sean snorted. Of course Christian would ask that. Sean pulled up a chair and reached for the bandages on Christian's face. Christian suddenly felt nauseated as Sean pulled off the last bandage. Sean gasped.

"Shit Sean!"

Staring at Sean's face he knew. A lone tear ran down Christians face and he turned away. Christian didn't remember the previous night; he didn't want to remember it. He knows that he didn't black out; his mind just wandered somewhere else. This is what he used to do as a boy, with his father. Sean knew he didn't want to talk about it. He grabbed Christian's hand.

"It's going to be okay."

Christian sighed.

"No its not."

"Why? Why would you say that?"

"Because I know who it is."

"Who what is?" Sean exclaimed.

"Who the son-of-a-bitch who did this is." Christian answered.

----------------------------

**Hope you liked it! I will reveal who I think the Carver is in the following chapters. When you review, if you could put some input to who _YOU_ think the Carver is. That would be much appreciated. Then I could get an idea to who people want the Carver to be. Just think of it as an interactive fic! Thanks a bunch!!**


	2. Gina Russo

**Chapter Two: Gina Russo**

**Author: CadaverBlue**

**Rating: PG-13 for language**

**Summary: Christian is in the hospital and thinks he knows who the Carver is. Will Sean believe him with no evidence? Can Sean figure it out before the Carver strikes again. Christian makes an unexpected visit to Gina in the hospital. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nip/Tuck or any of the characters, and I am angry because of it.**

**A/N: Thanks to Eb for her beta work! I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I don't own Nip/Tuck or any of the characters so don't sue me Ryan! Oh and I couldn't find the name of that detective dude, so I made one up! As for the Carver, some think its Merrill, others believe its Matt and then there is that select few who think the Carver is someone else...**

**---------------------------------**

The memories are playing back in a haze of dizziness and fatigue. _Beauty is a curse on the world_. The inflictor's cold, sharp knife slicing Christian's cheek, his bitter blood flowing into his mouth. He tried to scream, but nothing but a dry, silent moan came out.

"Christian!" A voice yelled from the distance.

Christian shifted in his recovery bed at McNamara/Troy. Sean peered over at him and could tell he was dreaming. Eager to wake him from his nightmare, Sean dipped a washcloth in luke warm water and patted Christian's forehead. Christian stirred.

"Welcome back partner;" Sean whispered.

Christian tried to sit up but collapsed back down in the bed with a thud.

"I feel...like shit." Christian groaned.

"Well that's normal."

Christian scoffed. If there was any one else more qualified to say what was normal after surgery it was he. But then again there was Sean sitting there next to him in the recovery room. Christian looked at Sean and could tell that Sean felt responsible. In some ways Christian _did_ feel like it was Sean's fault. But he knows he can never tell him that. Sean reached for some latex gloves and got closer to Christian.

"Lets see shall we?"

Christian closed his eyes in preparation of the pain.

"If we must we must," he said out of his pursed lips.

Sean reached for the bandages. His hands suddenly felt heavy. This was the second time he was doing this, first in the hospital and now this. He couldn't help but feel his heart grow heavy, his emotions getting the best of him. He fought back tears in front of his best friend.

"Hmm, I think this surgery was a success." Sean said smugly.

"I still feel like shit, and I hate being in bed." Christian laughed at his predicament.

"Well we've got some great drugs in this place, and the sheets are Egyptian cotton," Sean said, trying to raise Christian's spirits.

There was a sullen silence between both of them for a few minutes. The air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Sean was fumbling with the latex in his hands and Christian was staring at him, as if he was waiting for him to speak. Sean was the first to break the silence.

"The police say that you were the Car..." Sean stopped himself.

"What Sean?" Christian yelled.

"That I was the worst out of all the sad saps that he molested!"

Sean swallowed hard.

"My face is the worst off isn't it Sean?"

"Well we fixed it."

"Did we Sean?" Christian yelled.

"Give me a mirror!"

Sean sighed at Christian's sudden change in behavior. He was scared for himself and scared for Christian. Sean opened the drawer I the side table pulling out a hand-held mirror. He placed it on Christian's stomach, face down. Christian looked at Sean with such hatred in his eyes it scared Sean. Christian grabbed the mirror and held it up to his face. His eyes filled with tears.

On either side of his cheeks were deep, reddened cuts. Wet with moisture that accumulated under the bandage they shined in radiant light under the florescent bulbs. They stood out in the light like an ironic presentation of beauty. Christian reached his hand up to them and touched them lightly. His thick, shaking hand grazing the raised skin and the bulky stitches on his cheek ever so slightly. He winced. His stomach churned at the revealing of his face and he felt nauseous. He dropped the mirror and covered his mouth. He reached for the water next to him. Sean reached out and handed to him, Christian grabbed it out of his hand.

"I think you should leave Sean."

Sean sighed. "I'll be here tomorrow to take you home."

Christian nodded and closed his eyes, ignoring his urge to vomit. Sean walked out and down the hall. Walking by the _McNamara/Troy _sign that in the lobby he thought of what might have happened if the Carver claimed Christian as a victim forever.

Sean came by the office at noon and Christian was sitting up in bed. Sean looked at Christian and could tell he didn't sleep much. Dark, black bags under both their eyes are what they shared.

"Ready?"

"Yeah,"

Christian threw his legs over the side of the bed. He struggled to stand, the blood rushing to his head. Sean grabbed his arm and led him towards to door. Christian yanked his arm away from Sean in frustration.

"I can do it!"

Sean sighed and let Christian walk to the car himself. Every once in a while Christian would grip the wall to prevent himself from falling. Once in the car Christian felt like he was going to vomit again. His head was spinning his stomach was churning.

"Do you think we can stop somewhere before you take me home?"

Sean nodded.

"Where were you thinking?" He asked.

"The Hospital," Christian answered.

Sean stared at him and thought there might be something wrong.

"Just take me."

Arriving at the hospital, Christian was flooded with memories of the morning he was admitted. The drugs wore off and he crawled to the phone. He didn't dial 911 but he called Julia. Christian sighed.

"Do you need me to..."

"No Sean, just stay out here."

As Sean watched Christian leave the car and walk towards the entrance, he couldn't help but feel sympathetic to what Christian was feeling right now. The things that were probably flying threw his head, the confusion, and the hurt. Sean felt terrible.

Christian ignored the calls of the nurses at the hospital. He passed the nurses station in a haze and he knew right where he was going. Walking into a poorly lit room he stopped at the doorway.

"What happened to you asshole?" Gina said from the bed in which she lay.

"It doesn't matter," Christian replied, touching his face.

Gina sighed and turned towards the window.

"Gina, I came here to..." Christian stopped himself. He walked towards the bed and pulled up a chair.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Have you been watching the news?"

"Not really. What happened to you?" She asked, concerned.

Christian swallowed the lump in his throat.

"The Carver got me."

Gina gasped.

"Oh I'm so sorry Christian."

Christian bowed his head and a tear fell on the bed. Gina reached up and stroked his cheek, touching softly the evidence of the attack. Christian placed his hand on hers.

"I just wanted to see you."

"Why Christian? Why would you want to see a small, helpless woman who is slowly and painfully dying."

"Because I wanted to tell you, that when I was lying on my bed watching the Carver over me I was so scared. Then I thought of you and how brave you are. I realized that..."

"What Christian?"

"I wasn't afraid to die."

Gina took Christians face in her hands, touching him ever so softly. He pulled his head to her chest and pulled him into an embrace. Christian wasn't one to show emotion but he couldn't help but let tears stream down his face.

"I'm not afraid either," she whispered in his ear, kissing his head.

Outside in the parking lot Sean's phone rang.

"McNamara," he answered.

"Dr. McNamara? This is Detective Marsh."

"Good afternoon Detective, what can I help you with?"

"How's Dr. Troy?" Detective Marsh asked with fake concern.

"I think he'll be alright, he claims to think he knows who the Carver is."

The Detective grew silent on the other end.

"Detective Marsh?" Sean asked.

"Well, we have some evidence that could lead us to a possible suspect." The detective said.

"Who?" Sean asked eagerly.

"Merrill Bobbolit."

**TBC**


	3. Merrill Bobbolit

**Title: Merrill Bobbolit**

**Author: CadaverBlue**

**Summary: Same old same old. Christian won't reveal who the Carver is to Sean. Sean now knows its Merrill. The police track down old Merrill and discover something they never expected.**

**Rating: PG-13 for language **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nip/Tuck or any of the wonderfully flawed characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to Lauren for her beta work and for agreeing with me about one thing, who the Carver is. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for all of your reviews! ENJOY! R&R! **

Sean sat silent in the car and didn't notice Christian walk back out of the hospital. He couldn't believe that someone he knew would do these things to so many innocent people. He really couldn't believe it. He didn't think Christian would believe it either.

"Hey." Sean said meekly as Christian climbed into the car.

Christian nodded.

Sean put the key in the engine but he couldn't turn it. He had to tell Christian.

"Um, Detective Marsh called."

"Oh really." Christian said sharply.

"Yeah he said that they have a suspect."

Christian perked up and turned to Sean.

"Who?" Christian whispered, his throat suddenly dry.

"Merrill."

Christian turned away. For some reason tears welded up in his eyes and he tried his best to hold them back. He closed his eyes to stop the tears and could feel Sean's eyes on him.

"What is it Christian?" Sean asked, knowing what could come out of his mouth. Not wanting to know what was going through Christian's head, he regretted even asking the question.

"Nothing, I just want to go home."

Sean started the engine and drove out of the hospital parking lot. All he could think about was why Christian couldn't tell him. I mean he was his best friend. He knew that they had been through some rough times these past months and Sean had been left with scars, emotional and physical. The ride to Christian's was silent and the energy in the car was so thick it made Sean nauseous. Sean was about to speak when his phone rang.

"McNamara," he answered.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Detective Marsh." Sean said looking at Christian.

"We're at Mr. Bobbolit's house."

"And?"

"He wants to talk to Christian."

Sean swallowed hard.

"Um, sure I'll ask him and be right over."

Sean turned off his phone and looked at Christian, his mouth dry and his eyes wet.

"That was the detective."

"Yeah I know. What does he want?" Christian said harshly.

"They are at Merrill's...and Merrill is asking for you."

"So what do they want me to do about it?"

"They want you to talk to him." Sean said, resting his hand on Christian's arm.

Christian sighed and looked out the window. He didn't know if he could face Merrill right now. His butchered face, his condition; he couldn't do it but he knew he had too.

"Fine." Christian said, moving his arm from Sean and crossing them.

Sean pulled the car away from Christian's house and headed towards Merrill's place. Since he had that malpractice suit against him he had to downgrade a little. Once a millionaire in a spectacular mansion, Merrill was now a hoodlum in a studio apartment.

"This silent treatment reminds me of Julia." Sean said, breaking the silence.

Christian shot a glance at Sean.

"I just don't want to talk."

"That's fine. I'm just worried."

"Don't be." Christian said.

"If you need to..." Sean started.

"I know." Christian said, trying to smile.

Sean smiled.

They knew they had arrived at Merrill's place when it was surrounded by Miami-Dade Police squad cars.

"Stay here for a second."

Christian nodded.

Sean jumped out of the car to meet Detective Marsh. Christian watched as they exchanged a few words and glanced in his direction. He turned away. Sean approached Christian's window and Christian rolled it down.

"They're ready for you."

"Okay."

Christian stepped out of the car and suddenly felt unsteady. He placed his hand on Sean's shoulder for support.

"You alright?"

"Yeah just give me a second."

When Christian was ready, they walked together towards the Detective, who led them into the hallway of the apartment building and walked them up the stairs. Its walls were dirty with smoke and trash. Its floors smeared with sewage and waste.

"Apartment 514" the Detective said, pointing to a door up ahead.

Christian nodded and walked forward, Sean followed.

"No Sean, only me."

"Be careful."

Christian nodded and slowly approached the door. He nodded at the police officer guarding the door and turned the knob. He pushed the door open and the hinges squeaked.

"Who is that?" Christian heard Merrill call from inside.

"Its me Merrill. Its Christian."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Merrill asked.

"You sent for me. Remember?" Christian said, turning the corner to see Merrill in the middle of the floor holding something. The blinds were drawn and the dark air was smoky.

"Yeah," Merrill said, rocking back and forth.

"Well I'm here now."

Merrill looked up at Christian and he could tell that Merrill had been here awhile. His hair was in shambles and his face was covered in dirt, he had deep black circles under his eyes. His body was so frail it looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Christian kneeled down the floor next to him.

"What did you want to talk about Merrill?"

"You."

"Why me?" Christian asked.

"Because you are so beautiful." Merrill said, reaching up to touch Christian's face. Christian turned away.

"Merrill. Seriously. Why the hell did you want to talk to me?" Christian said, growing angry.

"I just wanted to say sorry before I leave."

Christian fought back tears.

"For what?" Christian said.

"For this." Merrill said, reaching up and touching Christian's reddened scars. Christian didn't move away he let Merrill brush his fingers along them, soaking in what he had done.

Merrill removed his hand from Christian's face and reached for the object in his lap. Merrill handed the object to Christian and all Christian could do was stare in fright. The memories from that night flooded back to him in terror. In his hand he held the Carver's mask.

"Beauty is a curse on the world Christian." Merrill said, getting up.

Christian's tears fell onto the mask as he looked up at Merrill.

"It prevents us from seeing who the real monsters are." He said, walking backwards towards the window.

Christian stood up.

"Merrill, No." Christian said, a tear running down his cheek.

"I forgive you."

"I'M A MONSTER!" He screamed.

"No!" Christian exclaimed, tears falling harder.

"I am Christian, I always have been. And so are you and Sean."

Christian shook his head.

"No Merrill, you're sick. This will all be fine."

"It never will be Christian. Look at your face!"

Merrill whipped around to the window and raised the blinds.

"You were always a better surgeon Christian." Merrill said before climbing on to the windowsill.

"No, Merrill, don't." Christian pleaded.

"Goodbye Christian."

Christian heard a crash and ran to the window to see Merrill lying on top of a squad car. Christian's eyes welded with tears and he collapsed on the ground holding the mask. His tears flooded his face and his screams flooded the room. The emotions he hid so well over the past few days flowing from him with abandon.

TBC 


	4. Julia McNamara

**Title: Julia McNamara**

**Author: CadaverBlue**

**Summary: The Carver is now dead. Can Christian finally put his past behind him? Or will it come back to haunt him, and I don't mean a ghost. **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer eh?: I don't own Nip/Tuck or its characters. **

**A/N: HA! I am very proud of this chapter. I don't mean to gloat. But messing up this family even more just makes it all the more fun. Sorry this chapter took so long to write, I just didn't have the inspiration in me. I believe I only have a few more chapters up my sleeve, so we'll see how it goes. No Beta, all mistakes are mine.Enjoy! Reviews make an author go WEE!**

* * *

"NO!" Christian shouted as he shot out of his deep sleep. 

He glanced around and realized he was in his apartment. He had no idea how he got here or how many days it had been since…since…he couldn't even think about it. The bright light shot threw his open windows and on his face, he shielded it from his eyes. He realized after a moment that he was on his couch, and glanced around. His eyes shot to a sound coming from the bedroom. Pulling his legs over the side of the couch he braced himself on the coffee table and rose. He slowly walked to his bedroom and realized that the sound coming from the bright room was humming.

"What are you doing here?" Christian said.

"Well good afternoon to you to Christian." Julia said, pealing the bloody sheets off of Christian's bed.

"I thought I would change your sheets since no one bothered to do it." Julia said, pulling the pillowcases off of the pillows.

Christian stared at the stiff bloody sheets and he collapsed into a chair. His blood all over them, the crimson blood the Carver drew, the blood Merrill drew. His eyes grew glassy and Julia walked over to him and knelt in front on him. She brushed her hand on the side of his face gently.

"Are you ok Christian?"

"Huh? Wha? Yeah." He said, breaking out of his trance for a moment.

"Are you ok?" Julia repeated.

Christian stared at Julia like she was speaking a language he didn't understand. The memories of that night flooded back to him. This was where it happened.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"Sean brought you home." Julia answered.

Christian nodded in agreement.

"What time is it?" He asked, looking into her blue eyes.

"Its three in the afternoon."

"Have I been sleeping…"

"Yes."

Christian looked down at his marble floor, the importance of appearance no longer important in his mind. He sighed.

"Thanks for changing my sheets."

"No problem." Julia said running her hand through his hair and down to his reddened cheek to his chin. She pulled his head up to look at his eyes, full of doubt and tears.

"Are you hungry?"

Christian nodded.

"Then lets get you something to eat." Julia said, throwing the bloody sheets into a pile on the floor and leading Christian into the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen table while Julia glided from cabinet to cabinet.

"How about some soup?" Julia said, holding up a dusty can.

Christian laughed as much as he could.

"How old is that?" He snickered.

Julia giggled and turned the can over, looking for an expiration date.

"March '99." Julia said looking at Christian, who broke out into a smile.

"So soup is out…hmm…" Julia said, opening his refrigerator.

"Eggs?" She asked.

"Sounds great." Christian answered.

"Ok, eggs it is." Julia said, setting a pan on the stove and searching for the ingredients. Christian watched Julia float from place to place, open drawer after drawer. Almost like she had an instinct to where everything was supposed to be. He cleared his throat.

"Thanks for your help Julia."

"You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."

"I'd do the same for you." Christian said with an endearing smile.

Julia smiled at Christian and for a split second felt weak at the knees. Her feelings for him were never really hidden and now after the incident with Matt she couldn't help but think if they were meant to be. She glances down at the eggs and realized that she wasn't paying attention. The sunny-side-up eggs were now scrambled. She grabbed a plate and scraped the eggs onto it and set it down in front of Christian.

"Anything to drink?"

"Water. The medication makes me extremely thirsty."

"One water coming right up."

She smiled and handed him a glass of water.

"I'm going to take care of the sheets, call me if you need anything."

"Okay." Christian said, enjoying his eggs.

Julia grabbed a black trash bag and disappeared back into the bedroom. She gathered the rigid sheets and reached for the trash bag, stuffing the sheets in. She knew that not even the best cleaners could get the stains out; she knew that she had to throw them away.

"Julia?" Christian asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah?"

Before she could look up Christian was in front her, his hand on her hand that held the trash bag. He looked into her eyes and slammed his lips on hers. She gasped into his mouth and dropped the bag to the floor. Her hands flew to his arms and to his back, exploring places she once touched. Seconds of kissing seemed like forever and her eyes slammed shut until she didn't feel his lips on hers anymore. She opened them to find Christian staring at her. Her hand reached to his face and traced his scars lightly, he inhaled and closed his eyes and she caressed his face. He thought of himself as scarred and ugly but Julia thought he was beautiful.

"Christian."

"HmMmm." He mumbled, eyes still closed.

"I have to pick up Anne." She said, still touching his face.

"That's fine."

"I'll call you later." She whispered to his lips before she kissed him again.

He watched her waltz out the door with his past, his dried blood on his once clean sheets. She turned and smiled at him in the doorway before she closed the front door behind her. He let out a sigh.

"I love you," He whispered.

Christian touched his face were her hand was seconds before. He sighed and turned back to his bedroom. He knew he couldn't sleep in his bed tonight, the couch was the only option.

* * *

"How was school?" Julia asked Anne, who sat next to her in the car. 

"It was okay, Ms. McNeil yelled at Michael today because he wasn't paying attention and she got mad and sent him away."

Julia giggled.

"She sounds tough."

"Nah," Anne said, "She just doesn't like Michael."

"Oh I see." Julia said, turning to smile and Anne who gave her a big smile back.

* * *

"Hello?" Sean said into the phone. 

"Dr. McNamara?" a man said on the other end.

"Yes?"

"Its Detective Marsh, I'm sorry to bother you at this hour."

"I don't mean to be rude Detective, but I thought this case was over, I was hoping to put this behind me." Sean said sternly.

"Well, there's been a turn of events."

"What do you mean?"

"The man who we originally thought was the Carver…" the Detective said cautiously.

"Yes, Merrill, what about him?"

"He did assault your partner,"

"And?" Sean said, obviously starting to get annoyed.

"He didn't do the others."

Sean gasped.

"What, How…" was all Sean could mumble out.

"There was another assault." The Detective said.

"Jesus, won't this ever stop." Sean said quietly.

"What we can best gather was that Merrill was not in a strong mental state for him to succeed with the other assaults. But he chose Christian to copy the Carver, to assault him in the same manner."

"Yeah well that's a shitty assumption."

The Detective was silent.

"What the hell am I going to tell Christian!" Sean said, his voice rose.

"Thanks Detective." Sean said, not waiting for a response before hanging up the phone.

He had no idea what he was going to tell Christian. He couldn't bear to give him the fear that the Carver was still out there, hunting for prey, stalking the night time air. Sean didn't remember dialing Christian's numbers he didn't remember Christian picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Christian, its me."

* * *

"Goodnight," Julia whispered to Anne. 

"Goodnight mom." Anne said, smiling.

Julia smiled and closed the door behind her. Walking into her bedroom she flicked off the kitchen and hallway lights. She wanted to call Christian, but she knew that it was too late for that. She yawned as she climbed into bed; turning off the light she pulled the covers over her. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and her eyelids grew heavy. She was especially tired tonight and going to bed rather early than usual, but she needed the sleep. She drifted off to sleep before even a minute past by.

"GASP!" Julia jolted out of sleep. She could have sworn her heard a scream. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand, the glowing number read 2:36. Julia swung her legs over the side of her bed and let her eyes adjust to the darkness before she rose and walked to the door. She reached for the door handle and felt a warm hand already on it. She spun around to become face to face with the Carver. She ducked around the Carver and grabbed a vase, smashing it into a thousand pieces on the Carver's head.

"You bitch." The monotone voice came from the mask.

Julia screamed when the Carver jumped on the bed to get to her, grabbing her arm and pulling it back. Julia cried out in anguish when the Carver snapped her arm back, digging the needle into her shoulder. Julia felt her body give way and she fell to the floor. The Carver picked her up and laid her surprisingly gently on the bed.

"Beauty is a curse on the world…"

TBC

* * *

**Were you fooled? Huh? Huh? Were yah! I thought it was a great twist and I hope you liked it! Who do you all think the Carver is now?!**


End file.
